Final Chapter
Participants Heki / Electron / Sublucia / Bantu / Verin / Neurotech Log Two weeks following the destruction of the Chuunin exam Arena, outer Konoha, and the Hokage’s death. The streets were quiet in the hidden leaf, but a minor amount of children playing silent games in alleyways and nearby playgrounds. Yet looking further up the main road we see the back of a line of people dressed in black. Countless of hears stood waiting, walking a pace every minute or so, on the long road to the main graveyard of Konoha. The cemetery its gates were open wide and decorated with strings of leaves; two beautiful oaks aligning its metal structure. Through the gates and into the open area, a large space was secluded; only one tombstone seen inside it, formed in the shape of a stone tree-trunk. Around the Hokage’s tombstone were many chairs and places to stand; occupied by dozens if not hundreds of people already. The official ceremony hadn’t begun yet, thus there was an uneasy silence in the air as people were afraid of speaking to loudly or talking at all. Some were seen crying, others frowning in anger at their loss. Directly in front of the tombstone stood a small and select group of people; including the Hokage’s sister Kasumi. On Kasumi’s left stood a tall red-haired lady that held the hand of a blonde man; tears seen welling up in his eyes. He sighed and squeezed her hand lovingly before whispering “Mi-chan, it’s time t---” Yet before he could finish his sentence, the sound of violins was heard and soon followed up by drums. The roughness of the drums and the haunting beauty of the violin made for a powerful play that showed both strength as weakness. After a few minutes the music calmed down and Zeshin, the blonde man, released Miku’s hand as he turned away from the tombstone to face the crowd. His bright green eyes moving across the rows of people before he cleared his throat and arose a hand for silence. “Welcome all of you, upon such a sorrow-filled day. A day where we remember and mourn one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived. The former Hokage, Heki Senju.” Most of the people looked up in surprise at hearing the soothing voice of the man known as ‘The Comet’, a man quite well known with the common folk for his good deeds and flawless success rate when it came to missions. Again he raised his hand to silence the whispering crowd. “Now some of you might wonder why I stand here today, with the Crimson Rose at my side.” He’d look at Miku and smile before turning back to the gathering of mourners. “Well, the Hokage’s dying wish was for me to take over. Thus, as of today officially with the consent of Konoha its elders and council. I am the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime.” He sighed and shook his head as some people looked like they were about to cheer. “It’s impossible for me to fill the shoes of Heki Senju, and today is no day to celebrate anyone or anything else than the man who gave his life for each… and… every one of you.” The last words were spoken sternly, and most people nodded in agreement. Zeshin then took a step back and awaited for Miku to step forth and say her part. Then when Miku was done, Kasumi herself would have a chance say her words after which people were allowed to step forth and pay their respects. Miku Uzumaki's eyes were focused on her lover as he gave his speech, silent tears rolling down her pink, freckled cheeks. Her bright blue eyes flickered sadness as he spoke, her heart seeming heavy from the death of not only the Hokage, but a close friend of her and Zeshin's. The red-headed kunoichi was always seen smiling, and it was a shock to see her in this state. After he had said his words and stepped down, she went to his spot and blinked at the large crowd. When words could not come, tears did. Her shoulders shaking with grief, tears were streaming down her already wet cheeks. The mourning was supposed to be dignified, but she felt like a crybaby with running snot and choking sobs. The sun shone brilliantly and the vibrant colour of the spring day under its glare was offensively bright and cheerful. Everything should be as grey and foggy as her emotions, it should be cold and damp with silent air. But the birds still sang and the flowers still bloomed. Perhaps it was his way of shining on them all, telling them that this too, shall pass. She was surrounded by inhabitants and shinobi she had never met before, and this first impression was terrible. She took a deep breath, and struggled to hold back the grief, tears flowing steadily now. She looked back at Zeshin, and took another breath, his worried expression giving her a little bit of motivation. "Heki Senju had told me that our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, so that we can see life with a clearer view again," her soothing voice spoke out to the crowd, as her bright blue eyes drowned in pink crismon threads. "We must take the sacrifices made by our loving Hokage and spread the Will of Fire and love that burns in our hearts to our little ones; for they are the future." Her eyes fleet to the younger ranks of the crowd, with hope and happiness slowly easing into her blue hues. "His vision had inspired me to make a better life for future generations." She paused, wiping a cold tear from her cheek. "We must remember that he is always with us: glowing in embers, leaping and twirling in a fiery dance in our Will of Fire." She smiled, revealing straight, pearly teeth that brought joy and hope. "It is present in all of us, he is always with us." After she had spoken, she stepped down beside Zeshin and waited for Kasumi. Standing beside these two people she stared at the ground with lifeless eyes, no emotion, and no tears. Kasumi’s tears had been dried out a while ago… she didn’t know what to feel anymore, yesterday she went complete beast out of pure anger. In reality she never wanted to do that… but something in her snapped and changed her greatly. She matured like never before, she saw the world in a different way… after sinking in the thought she had no longer had a family made her see that when you’re alone in life you teach your own self life lessons that will guide you down the path of the light slowly. To be honest Kasumi look over her actions that she had down at the past and reflected on them greatly, learning her stupidity from actions to decent smart decisions, picking them apart like a picky child with food. Nodding in disapproval she brought her mind to last night when she was calmed down and went home. The night was grim, full of despair and sadness. Kasumi never slept that night, she didn’t even try to sleep in her own bed… she took a pillow and laid on the floor beside the bed were her brother had slept in. Looking up at the ceiling she spoke to herself “I wonder… if you’re watching me right now brother… if you were here now you’d be kicking me out of your room. But now you’re not even hear to say a simply and gothic goodnight. It’s only been a few hours but its felt like years, each second stabbing me in the chest. I don’t know what to do without you… what will I do? Who will I prove my strength to now? What did you want me to be… what were you expecting from me?” she choked back tears and held back a heart ache that stung like a killer bee. “Most of all… Who am I? I have no idea who I am now…” she finally belted into tears not being able to stop. “I’m all alone… I could’ve saved you… I couldn’t tried harder!” she dug her nails into her thighs having blood seep out. All she could do was cry… until morning came. Leading to her stand beside the two people that new her brother… they both made their speeches and it was now her turn. Stepping down she looked at the crowd and took in a deep breathe holding her tears with all her strength. “There’s not much I can say… without crying.. However I can sing to show my feelings” she said simply before standing straight ready to sing. Singing a soft tone “My brother, leave yourself behind, Beat inside me, leave you blind. My brother, you have found peace. You were searching for relief., You gave it all, Gave into the call. You took a chance and you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully, You taught me honor, you did it for me. Today you will sleep away. I will wait for you, my brother. Now I am strong, You gave me all. You gave all you had, and now I am whole.” She had the voice of an angel that echoed through the crowd… Kasumi had never sang for anybody… not even her brother, but today was the day she sang her heart out till she fell to her knees holding her chest hard. Whispering softly she looked at the ground “goodbye brother…” Cross looked up at the sky. The eminent, yet pressing dark sky was filled with despair, the rain about to be falling from the sky being something that Cross found solace in. The rai nseeming to begin to drop from the heavens was at first slow, each drop touching against the earth, this rain symbolized the despair, the tears of the citizens of Konoha. The funeral was going to start, and Cross had to be there. He put on all black attire as he still was in his apartment. He saw a strike of lightning in the sky. The thought of Yami showed itself. "Yami.." He said as he held head down in rememberance of such a shinobi. He felt a tad bit of pain though. The thoughts of Hashirama Hyuuga, Tenma Senju, Aoi Uchiha, Yami Namikaze... Where were their funerals? Each of them died for a tailed beast.. why weren't they being honored as well. Cross held this inside as a sigh emitted from his lips, him heanging his head down. He wore a black shirt, and different shinobi pants. He was rather already recovered, him, being an Uzumaki, had the fortune of healing up rather quickly, his rejuvinating powers just remarkable, but he still could feel pain though because of the fight. He made his way over to the funeral site, his Senbon in his mouth. He felt the rain drizzle on his head, the lighting flashing across the sky as Cross didn't even care to look up at it. He continued to walk to the place. He had made it there within 10 minutes time. He was rather far in the back as he listened from a far, him gettin in at the middle of Zeshin talking and listening to the other woman talk, the red headed Miku. He said nothing, a flame of fury in his hear instead as he leaned against a nearby tree. Cross Uzumaki was heated up, pissed beyond belief. His anger erupted inside of him. He didnt care for this funeral, not in the slightest. He didn't want to here the dry words of these people, the new inheritors of the spots. He didn't care for them. There was one Heki Senju, and there wasn't going to be another one. He didn't care for whomever had the very audacity, and the very thought of replacing him. Cross simply stayed a good amount away of the funeral as the rain began to pour down with a tad bit more intensity. He wanted this Damn thing to be over, and he wanted it to be over quickly. It made him so pissed internally. He then looked around as he spotted his mother, and his brother sitting next to each other. He didn't care for them too much right now either, them being like the rest. cross then felt something warm in his own eye, him then leaning back, making sure the liquid would not creep out whatsoever. He then watched as the young girl came up to speak, the same one previously thrashing the village out of anger. What was this? What could she possibly say to make things better. It was something that internally made him so aggrevated that he just wanted to scream out, "Hypocrite..." What will of Fire was shown here? Them simply replacing the very idea of what everyone before them attempted to create. Cross continued to sit there as he then decided to look up at the clouds again. A rain drop hit his eyes as it caused him to blink and look down wards as he blinked, a single tear came out of his eye in which the rain drop had hit. He listened to the resonant voice of Kasumi, as he then shook his head. Cross didn't care. He stood up and made his way down now as he then held up both of his hands, yelling at the top of his lungs. "WHAT ABOUT YAMI?!" He said as the veins protruded from his neck. "WHAT ABOUT THAT WOMAN.. AND THOSE THREE KIDS.. WHAT ABOUT AOI, TENMA, HASHIRAMA... WHERE ARE THEY.. HUH?!" Cross shouted as he then reached out pointing at he the couple. "You two... I'm done." He moved his hadn down in a striking motion as there were gasps everywhere at Cross' irash, and terrible behavior, he couldn't hold it in, there was no way to. He made his way up to the stairs as the Hot-Headed Sannin looked at the crowds. "Today... we don't just honor those whom have died... but the lives they live... Tenma Senju, Yami Namikaze.. Aoi Uchiha... Hashirama Hyuuga.. This isn't just about the Hokage.. A lot have sacrifice their lives for this village. Every single one of them deserves this.. So in honor of them, and including our Kage.. I'd like to say.. thank you.. all of you... Konoha is stronger because of you." Cross walked off the steps as his head hung low, him wearing his all black material as he made his way back to the tree, some eyes staring at him, others not. He didn't care. Why should he? Cross Uzumaki simply continued to step as he rubbed the back of his head, leaving the funeral procession. Verin watched as the scenes took place her dark blue eyes damn near black. She wore black her hands at her sides. She closed her eyes and as Cross bursted out she saw him leave the funeral scene following him. He knew Heki more than she did… She walked after him staying silent. If he’d stop that was up to him but she did not plan on saying something or anything for that matter. : Rikuto Fuuma was slowly walking through the village on his way to the graveyard dressed in all black, despite the fact he was always dressed in black, today he wasn't wearing his face mask to hide his face as a form of respect for the fallen kage, despite the fact he didn't particularly know the kage, he knew that the kage had done great things for the village. As he continued his slow walk he reached the graveyard but as he reached it he suddenly remembered a fallen "comrade" . He couldn't give 2 fucks about some of his peers but most of all he disliked the person known as "Hashirama Hyuuga" so he walked away from the crowd to search for the tomb stone of this man that had fallen as a result of friendly fire it seemed to be an accident but he figured there was more behind the story that was let on. Once he found the grave he sighed as he looked over it "Well one problem is out of my life." despite the fact they had never personally met he had heard things about him. He slowly pulled a small shuriken out of his pocket that he had kept on him for this special occasion, blowing out wind infused chakra that made it spin like a small buzz saw he threw it down at the center of the tombstone from point plank range causing it to crack and break. A small smirk came across the face of Rikuto as he saw the damage, finally he spat on his grave and turned to walk back to the kage's funeral. Standing to the back of the crowd silently, not sheding a tear or showing any emotion at all towards this whole thing. A hand was held up to catch one of the thick raindrops which fell, as the words of Cross howled over the graveyard, silencing most of the people. Now Zeshin was quick to turn to Miku and whisper to her ear “Stay calm, for him.” Knowing how quick to anger she was. After that he began to walk after Cross, speaking to the back of the man’s head while the crowd made way for them to move through; all eyes turning. “There will be a day to honour all you’ve mentioned, and more, Cross-Sama. Yet what you must know is that day is not now, for our pain is not yet over. The final stage of the former Hokages plan may perhaps be the most painful of them all.” His brows furrowed slightly as he had caught up to the Sannin and stood in front of him, ignoring the crowd around them. “However the death of the Hokage was a personal sacrifice for his village, not a mission nor a request of anyone. Even if you are my elder, Sannin, you must respect the man who you knew so well. Grief him on this day, as do the people around you. And move on strong to finish the plan your comrades died for… before calling out their names.” The seriousness of his tone left him as a lips curled up into a graceful smile and he laid his hand on the shoulder of Cross. And if the soft palm would touch the hot-headed shinobi’s shoulder, a calm and soothing radiated throughout the man. As if the spirit of the late hokage re-assured the Sannin that no one was to be forgotten. Zeshin would then lead Cross to the front row of the crowd before continuing on alone and standing besides Miku with a gentle look to his eyes. The crowd sat silently, as the run had been replaced by rain and it truly felt like sadness and sorrow fell down from the sky. “Now, on a different note. The reason that you have all been brought here, in front of the Hokages tombstone, is that his will requested for it to be so in case of his death.” Laid—back as he usually was, Zeshin now stood upright with a stern gaze that could remind one of Heki’s. “For this is a personal request from him to you all. Eight of the tailed beast are kept hidden in reapers by means of a unique fuinjutsu. They will be held there for a week before the seal dissolves and the reapers let free the tailed beasts.” His expression turned grimmer. “The only way, though, for a reaper to give up one of the beasts… is for someone to offer their life as tribute to the reapers… the shades. In return for a life they will seal a tailed beast into one eight children. All of these children have been groomed in their early days to learn about past Jinchuruuki and tales of the Tailed beast. They have been prepares as much as possible to become Jinchuruuki that strive for co-existence and peace. Allies of the beasts inside them rather than rivals. Honored by the village for the good they do rather than shunned out of fear. I ask for eight individuals, eight men or women, to come forth and yield your lives for the future of our village. As the Hokage has done in order to seal away Kurama, the nine tailed fox. Together with those whom have fallen your names will be immortalised upon the Day of Tailed beast, where you will be celebrated as the heroes who opened the path of a new era. You have a week, to come forth to me and name yourself a sacrifice for a brighter future.” And at that he bowed his head and turned to smile as Miku, taking her hand, then smiling at Kasumi and offering her a hand. “Kasumi, perhaps you’d enjoy one of Miku’s hot meals hmm?” And as he’d walk them home his heart was filled with the grief of loss, but his soul ablaze with the power of hope; smiling the whole way back. As soon as Cross finished speaking, Miku stepped forward, opened her mouth to yell at him, and then was interrupted by Zeshin. Her opened mouth slowly closed, and she furrowed her brows. The sheer injustice of his words sent waves of fury coursing through her blood. Her hands were trembling from rage, and her feet were numb from the strain. Her eyes began flashing, and her lips formed a concentrated line. Her skin turned milky pale from stress and irritability. Who was this man who decided to barge in and argue at a funeral? The nerve... She just wanted to pummel his face down to the ground. But she couldn't lose control, and break the shackles that securely held her back from strangling him to death. She had do stay calm for Zeshin... 'Stay calm, for him.' His words echoed in her mind, and although anger rose like flooding water inside her, she forced herself to stay quiet. She crossed her arms, and looked away from the stranger, brows angrily furrowed. She was a ticking time bomb. Any provocation, no matter how small or insignificant and her temper would blow. 'Stay calm.... For him.' Miku told herself. She listened to Zeshin's soothing words, and the awe and swelling pride never left her chest. A man with such calming nature to him was truly rare to find. She admired everything about him, from the way the breeze belw his hair to the softness of his voice. It wasn't just her that had a high opinion of him. The whole village did. After the pissed-off man seemed to have calmed down and was brought to the front of the rows, she surveyed him for a quick moment before her attention was moved to her love again. She smiled, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Yes, we would love for you to join us for lunch, Kasumi." She grabbed her by the hand as if she were her little sister, her protective nature over younger ones clearly shown. She knew this girl was special, and her heart immediately softened as she looked into her beautiful eyes. There were so many talented, lovely people in this village. She sensed the Will of Fire in each and every one of them, and they warmed her heart. Her other hand reached for Zeshin's, and she grinned happily. Cross looked at the man. He was warm hearted in his manner, but Cross didn't really care too much. His nindo wasn't going to be acffected. He wasn't doing this for anyone else.. He was doing this for Heki. "Fine... let's go Verin." He had felt her Chakra signature, him continuing to walk down to the first row, as he finally was able to take a seat. He didn't care what others thought about him. cross new whom he was. Cross Uzumaki. Cross Uzumaki wasn't someone whom cared about what anyone else though, or cared about what was respectful... he cared about what was going to make the ninja world a better place. Cross sat there, enveloped in his thoughts. "This is wrong.. wrong wrong wrong... Heki.. why aren't you here right now..." He thought about htis long and hard. He couldn't take the idea of this. Everyone of his closest allies for the longest time were dead, deceased gone. Cross Uzumaki was the lone survivor of the elder generation. Why? Because of luck. He knew that he should be the one into the ground now, along with the others. He sighed as he loked down. "Damn it Heki.." He said silently. A nara chuckled as he then thought abou the embetterement of Konoha, the will of fire striking him rather suddenly. "Well... Might as well..." This Nara was ready to lay down his life to start anew, to one day be a Jinchuuriki for the land of Fire, or whatever land needed honestly. These beast needed homes, someone that they could trust and spend their lives with. cross turned around as he looked at this Nara, his hand went up as he was one of the first whom showed interest. Cross then chuckled as he lookedu p at the sky once more, the rain causing his face to be soaked greatly. "Heki... Thank you..." He finally thought as he then looked at Miku who seemed to be head over ehals for this Nami Kaze. He loved the way they were honestly. "Maybe... this won't be too bad." He admitted with a chuckled, him leaning back in his seat, as he placed both of hands behind his back, making himself comfortable. Verin blinked walking after Cross. She stopped by an allie way and looked at the damp darkness. She said nothing, she hadnt said anything all week. How could cross find words. Her dark lifeless eyes scanend the Hospital.She didnt want to go back to work she didnt want to move. But the village needed their ninja now more than ever. The images of her weak seld un able to save the Hokage. She knew he was pass the point of repair, but she couldnt help it. She felt guilty and responsible the only medical ninja there the only one... She clenched her fists sloghtly her face showing no signs of thoughts of life behind ehr just a mask. She wondered if the Anbu were like this all the time. The misison and the saftey of the vilalge. In fact where were the anbu the entire time... She sighed the first sound escaping her lips in a long time. She leaned ont he wall away from the croud her head tilted as she looked at cross. Poor sensei... his comrads falling like flys around him. Yami,Xena.. Tenma... Hyuga... ...Heki....She wished she could hold him now just hug him make him happy take the pain of the village away. Heal. -As Rikuto stood there silently he thought to himself a way to either lighten the mood or get the fact that he was an utter douche bag across to the crowd, he walked back to his house that was not too far away and pulled on a black cloak and a black hood, going to the nearest gardening store and buying a scythe he then walked back to the funeral and stood in plain view dressed as the grim reaper, not saying a single word, just looking over the crowd as the blade of the scythe glimmered slightly in the light- -------------------- The End of Arc 1. In the days that followed, a group of children were seen entering a hidden passageway into a massive oak with white leaves; inside it a spiralling stairway that led down a mile underground before its roots burrowed in the stone floor of a large room. Upon stepping out of the bottom passageway of the massive trunk, the children and Hokage were seen walking over the thick roots before walking up to a circle of eight reapers dressed in black, in front of them eight Shinobi that knelt down in wait to give their life. Finally the eight children walked up to the centre of the circle; amidst reapers and sacrificial men/women. A few yards away stood the Yondaime with arms folded, watching as all eight of the shades extended their bone-like fingers to touch upon the centre of each sacrifice his/her forehead; at which they all dropped down dead at the same time. “Remember them well, for they made possible your future” Then the ground underneath the children began to lit up with various colours; representing each of the tailed beasts while surrounding them completely. ---An hour later.--- The underground room was completely empty, no sign left of the lights nor reapers. Only tears in the walls and floor revealing scars of a battle that had raged in order to preserve Konoha. ---A mile above ground.--- The Hokage looked into the eyes of Kurama its Yin-half host; Miku-Uzumaki. Taking her hand, both of them and the eight children walked away from the large tree with white leaves. The kids all moving to hold hands with the Zeshin and Miku at the middle; four of the Jinchuruuki kids on each side, one of them revealed to be Kasumi who was two years older than kids (Them being 10.). She wasn’t supposed to be a jinchuruuki at first, but the council couldn’t deny her wish to be a part of her brothers last plan. A perfect scene, as all of the nine tailed beasts were present together, their hosts in harmony. Even though there was sadness in the air around them, a sorrow which came from witnessing the deaths of those that gave themselves for the future. Even though so much pain had come to past… they all smiled; knowing that they were going to make a change. Zeshin looked up with a glimmer of pride in his eyes, seeing Aiden, Verin, Amaya and more in the distance as all of the Jinchuruuki entered Konoha its gates. Oh how they had grown, two of them now Chuunin and one Jounin, ranks made official for their services during the Chuunin Tailed beast event.